1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electromechanical motors and actuators, and, more particularly, to an improved linear force motor having four active air gaps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many forms of electromechanical force and torque motors have been developed heretofore. These have changed from simple solenoid devices to more-complicated torque motors. Such torque motors are representatively shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,782. The operation of such torque motors was the subject of applicant's doctoral thesis entitled, "Static and Dynamic Characteristics of Electromechanical Torque Motors", Order No. 70-14370, Cornell University (1970).
Other details of a two air gap linear force motor are shown and described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/537,109, filed Sept. 29, 1983, and entitled "Electro-Mechanical Actuator", which application has been assigned to the assignee of this application.